A Dirty Little Dream
by Vampyre Gyrl
Summary: Trunks gets sick and is stuck in bed. He falls asleep and starts having some very dirty dreams about his wife, Melody. But, is it really a dream?


A Dirty Little Dream

_Why does everything have to happen to me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Damn, my head hurts._

These were the thoughts that were going through Trunks' mind as he lay in his bed with a very high fever. Trunks had never been sick before, not even a sniffle when he was little. But now, he was getting a large dose of the common cold. If he were a full-blooded Saiyan, this wouldn't bother him. But Trunks isn't a full Saiyan, he's only half and can and did get a virus just strong enough to zap his energy and ability to even think straight. Trunks groaned as he tried to get out of bed. He was almost upright when Melody walked into the room with his breakfast in hand. "Trunks! What do you think you're doing?" She said startling her husband. Trunks wobbled on his feet and ended up falling back into his bed. "How many times have I asked you not to scare the shit out of me like that, Melody?" Trunks asked as he tried to sound tough, but only managed to sound childishly annoyed. Melody walked over to her husband and smiled kindly at him. Her big, blue eyes sparkled like ocean water. Trunks' wife giggled and sat on the bed next to him. "I know, I know. But when I see you looking almost needy, I just can't help myself," Melody replied with an mischievous tone. "Besides, I need to do _something_ to entertain myself since you're always busy at work and never want to do anything fun. Ever since Trinity was born, you have _always_ found ways of getting out of doing anything with me. You don't even ask me to wear those skimpy little lingerie you used to buy me on a regular basis." Trunks remembered how many dirty little things Melody would do for and to him and he missed that. He had almost forgotten how much fun he and Melody used to have before he started thinking he had to be the responsible one and take care of all his family's needs. '_Melody's right. Ever since we had Trinity, I've always told her I had to either work late or I would tell her that I was too busy to do anything. I can tell Melody's upset about this, even though she doesn't sound like she is. Somehow… someway…I've got to make this up to her_,' Trunks thought as he tried to sit up on the bed. As soon as he was sitting up, he grabbed Melody by her upper arms and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, Honey," He said hugging Melody. "I know I haven't been around much for you. I swear I will be here more for you. And there's something I need you to do for me, Melody." Melody looked at her husband with a confused look on her face. "What's that?" She asked; completely shocked that Trunks was asking for something. Just as Trunks was about to speak, his stomach growled very loudly. "Could you give me my breakfast and tuck me into bed," He said with the last part meant to be a joke. Melody stood up and did as he asked her. Melody got Trunks to put his legs on the bed and she pulled the blankets over him. She then set the tray with his breakfast on it over his lap. Melody checked to make sure Trunks had everything and gently kissed him on the forehead. She left the room without saying another word. Trunks was surprised by what Melody did, but didn't think there was any significance to her actions whatsoever. He thought she was just being a good wife who was being nice to her husband because of what he said to her and thought it made her happy. A few minutes passed before Trunks finished his breakfast and was starting to get very tired. His head was throbbing and his skin felt like it was on fire from his fever being as high as it was. Trunks' eyelids grew heavier and he rested himself against his pillow. He soon fell asleep and was thankful that he could get at least one good thing out of being sick.

About a half hour later, Trunks awoke to the sound of gentle breathing next to his ear. Trunks shifted a little on the bed and felt something soft brush against his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see the person that was sitting next to him on the bed because his vision was out of focus. Trunks rubbed his eyes so he could see a little clearer. What he saw when he finally got his vision in focus nearly made every part of him stand at attention. One particular part was very nearly there as it was. There, standing over him, was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She was dressed in an outfit that looked like she stole it from a Barbie doll it was so small. The leopard print was very erotic, but what caught Trunks' eye the most was the fact that her outfit was barely able to contain her rather large breasts within the cups of the sexy costume. "Melody, what are you--," Trunks began to ask, but she placed her index finger over his lips. "I'm not the Melody you think I am," She said inching close enough to where Trunks could practically smell the coconut cream body wash that Melody used to wash herself with when she wanted to have some…special…time with him. "You're asleep right now and I'm just an image that your mind created that looks like her. In short, I'm a figment of your imagination." "A very hot one at that," Trunks replied trying his hardest not to touch her for fear that he might end the dream if he did. Dream Melody saw that he was restraining himself. She braced her arms on both sides of Trunks' body and then swung her left leg over his body so she would be straddling him. As soon as Dream Melody settled herself on his lap, Trunks sat up and started kissing and biting the dream version of his wife and wished that this was real. Wished that he could be loving his flesh-and-blood wife like he was loving the imagined one. Wished that he would be able to drive himself into her and hear her scream and moan and feel her inner muscles squeezing his dick as he thrust into her over and over again until he thought he would explode. At the very thought of making love to his wife, his penis swelled and was more than ready to do what he had wanted to do for so long and never seemed to get a chance. Trunks planted his hands on Dream Melody's hips and pulled her closer to him just enough so his erection would most definitely prod her womanly center. Even though he was sick, Trunks could still smell that arousing scent that only occurred when Melody was growing wet. Trunks wanted so desperately to make love to his dream version of Melody, but he didn't make any sudden moves since he thought that, if he did anything in his dream, it would end and he would have an erection that would need to be dealt with. Except, he really wanted Melody to do the many dirty little things she used to do to him and make him the happiest man in the world. Instinctively, Trunks thrust upward and heard a gasp escape Dream Melody's throat. He could smell her essence growing stronger with each move he made. If he played his cards right, he might just get to have sex after all; in his head anyway. Dream Melody clung to Trunks' shoulders and screamed at the top of her lungs. Dream Melody pushed Trunks back against the bed and got off of him. Trunks was about to protest, but the dream version of his wife gave him that sweet smile that Melody always used on him when she was playing around with him. "you stay there, Trunks," Dream Melody whispered as she stepped away from the bed. "I'll be right back."

And with that, Dream Melody walked out of the room and Trunks was left thinking if this was how his dream would end. Trunks noticed that he was getting light-headed from using so much energy trying to get the dream version of Melody excited like he was. "I think I'll just close my eyes for a minute while she's doing whatever imaginary seductress wives do in their husband's head," He said to himself; yawning loudly as he got comfortable on the bed again and fell asleep.

Two hours later…

Trunks awoke to the sound of something clanking on the floor. The hardwood floor of his bedroom seemed to make the sound resonate. Trunks opened his eyes to see what was making that sound and what he saw made trunks thankful that he was a man.

"Heaven help me," He said shocked by what the dream version of Melody was wearing. She was decked out in a skin-tight dominatrix outfit and was sporting the thigh-high stiletto boots. In her right hand was a whip and in her left hand was a pair of handcuffs. Trunks saw the objects and his erection sprang to life again. Dream Melody could see just how excited Trunks was at that moment. "Well now," She said slowly walking over to Trunks' bedside. "I can certainly tell _someone_ is happy to see me." Dream Melody sat on the bed and placed her hand on his crotch. She squeezed his erection a little; just enough to make him want even more. Trunks tried to hold back a groan, but he couldn't keep it from coming out. "Damn, I didn't think you could be this dirty," Trunks said between clenched teeth. "You really know how to treat a man." Dream Melody didn't say anything, she just smiled that smile that always made Trunks more excited. "Remember what I told you earlier?" She asked as she trailed her fingers over his erection. "I told you that I was a figment of your imagination and that what we're doing is all in your head, Trunks." Before Trunks could even reply, Dream Melody moved from the bedside and was backing up to the door with that devilish smile on her lips. She left the room and Trunks was left wondering if _this_ was the end of his dream. 'I hope she comes back again,' Trunks thought; rubbing the back of his neck and settling back on the bed. He closed his eyes again; the lack of energy was starting to take its toll on him. Trunks then went back to sleep.

Five hours later…

Trunks felt something next to him in the bed and he rolled over to see what it was. He opened his eyes and saw his wife lying in the bed next to him. Trunks nudged Melody's shoulder just enough to wake her up. She stirred then awoke and looked up at the handsome face hovering above hers. "Trunks, I thought you were still asleep," She said in a very drowsy voice. "I hope I didn't wake you." Trunks shook his head and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You didn't. I woke up myself," Trunks said; leaning on his elbow. "You know, you will not believe the kind of dream I was having earlier today." "Oh really? What kind of dream was it?" Melody asked curiously. Trunks laughed lightly and looked away from Melody for a moment, then looked back at her. "Well, for one thing, the dream starred you in particular." Melody blushed and giggled a bit. She was clutching the top of the blankets up by her neck and tried not to seem too giddy. "Heh, that certainly sounds like a pretty…good dream you had. Wouldn't it be nice if that dream would come true?" "Oh I think it will," Trunks said as he pulled the pair of handcuffs out from under the blankets and attached one end to Melody's wrist and the other to the headboard. "I definitely think it will, Mrs. Briefs." Melody laughed and looped her free arm around her husband's neck and pulled him down for a mind-blowing kiss.

Sometimes dreams do come true.

The End


End file.
